


Midnight Tunes

by chans_kitchen_sink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, just moving my work from tumblr to here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink
Summary: Chan would always sing to calm you down after your constant nightmares





	Midnight Tunes

 

You awake with a jolt, sweat forming along your hairline as you gasp for air. Once another nightmare haunts your sleep. You push away the warm covers on your bed and shakily reach for the light switch for the lamp on your bedside table.  

You wipe your eyes and look at the empty space beside you where your lover used to lay. 

At times like these, you couldn't help but feel selfish, your boyfriend used to always sing to you when you had your recurring nightmares, his voice seemed to chase them away replacing them with peaceful harmony but now _he doesn't even sleep beside you._

Chan is in a pre-debut group called Stray kids which he had formed and taken the lead. Jyp was  _finally_  giving them a chance to debut which meant they would need to triple their practice times as well as write their own songs to put out to the k-pop industry leaving you with only a few hours a day to be with your boyfriend.

You reached for your phone, squinting your eyes at the bright screen. It was around 1 o'clock in the morning. You bet your Australian boyfriend was probably scribbling away in his notebook getting his midnight buzz helping him come up with lyrics. You'd always pester him to never stay out too late, but he'd instead he was fine and would be back

you decided to call him no doubt he was asleep. The phone rang 3 times before a rough voice spoke through the phone, "Hello?". You hummed softly, "Chan?" 

"y/n, whats wrong love? another nightmare?" He asked softly putting down his pencil. 

"Yeah," You sighed, grabbing a pillow to hug, "I miss you" You confessed and you hear him sigh on the other end.

"I miss you too baby, I'm still buried in work" He explained as you fumbled with the blankets, "Get enough sleep for the both of us yeah?" He laughed putting a smile on your face, "Here, lay down an close your eyes ok?" You followed his instructions  and were surprised at his next actions. He started singing. It was something you hadn't heard before, no doubt a song he and his other members were working on.

The fatigue slowly creeps back up on you as Chan's soothing voice flows out of the phone into your ears, and you drift off into a nightmare-free sleep.


End file.
